


screamer

by thunderylee



Category: Good Charlotte, Mest
Genre: Bondage, Canon Universe, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-21
Updated: 2005-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-08 01:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12854079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Benji gets caught between a rock and a hard place.





	screamer

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for the busted challenge 2005.

Joel should really learn to knock on doors.

They never even heard him enter the house. The music was so loud that it could be heard from outside, before Joel had turned off his car. He figured his brother was having another wild party and made plans to beat his ass for not getting an invite.

“Benj?”

He was shouting, but it made no difference. He was, however, surprised to find the house completely empty. The door had even been locked, but of course Joel had a key. Maybe he was cleaning? Joel snorted. Unlikely. Besides, it was almost ten o’clock at night. And his brother’s house was fairly clean already, at least to Joel. But why else would he have the stereo system in the living room cranked up to top volume?

Joel should really learn to knock on _back_ doors.

They never even heard him step outside. The screams were so loud that they could be heard from the patio, almost drowned out by the music but not quite. Maybe he was working out? Joel almost laughed out loud. Benji exercising – yeah, right. Anything was possible, really, since Benji was a loud person by nature; however, Joel began to get concerned when the screams turned aggravated, as though somebody was beating the shit out of him.

Joel should really learn not to jump to conclusions.

They never even heard him drop his keys and gasp. They didn’t hear the faint ‘Oh, my _God_ ‘ that escaped Joel’s lips upon leaning over the railing to see his twin and Tony Lovato in a rather compromising position in the pool below. On the _diving board_ , even. The board bounced up and down slightly while Benji did the same on Tony’s lap, both as naked as the day they were born. Tony was propping himself up on his elbows as Benji leaned down, their faces scrunched up in ecstasy as they attempted to kiss around Benji’s screams and gulps of air.

Joel stood there, transfixed. He wanted to move, to leave the patio and quite possibly the house altogether, but his feet were planted to the floor and his eyes were glued to the scene before him. He watched as Benji’s ass swallowed Tony’s engorged cock over and over again; he watched as Tony blindly slipped a hand between them to pump Benji’s cock at the same pace as his thrusts. He watched as they inadvertently gave up on trying to kiss properly and instead intertwined their tongues together in mid-air.

Joel should really learn to mind his own business.

“What the _fuck_?”

It took Joel a second to realize the words had come out of his own mouth, and it was in that same second that a startled Benji lost his balance and tumbled off the diving board into the water. Tony stared at the giant splash Benji had made until it subsided before turning his attention towards the source of their interruption.

“Oh, hey, Joel!” he called, waving and seeming undisturbed at his nudity. “What’s up?”

Benji surfaced and shook his head. Staring up at his brother, his face went pale as he swam to the edge of the pool.

“Joel, I can explain -”

“What, Benj?” interjected Joel tensely. “Did you trip, fall, and land on his dick? How long have you been fucking him?”

“It’s not -” Benji began.

“How long?” Joel was fuming.

Tony looked back and forth between the twins before jumping into the pool and swimming up behind Benji.

“You can’t possibly be mad at him, Joel,” he said in a low voice.

“Stay out of it,” warned Joel. “You’re not involved in this.”

“The hell I’m not!” exclaimed Tony, wrapping his arms around Benji protectively. “Tell me, Joel, are you pissed because he’s with me? Or is it because I’m with him?”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Joel slammed both hands down on the railing as though to emphasize his frustration. “That’s my _brother_ , Lovato.”

Benji started to protest, but Tony cut him off.

“Exactly, _Madden_. So which is it?” Tony kept his eyes locked with Joel, daring him to look away. “Is it him you want, or is it me? And don’t even try to deny it’s one of us, because you’ve got jealousy written all over your face. Not to mention you stood there and watched for a good while before speaking up.”

“You knew he was there?” yelled Benji. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I was busy,” Tony replied with a smirk. “Besides, I enjoy having an audience.”

Joel made a face. “Christ, Benj, out of all the guys in the world, why _him_?”

“Ah, that answers my question.” Tony grinned. “How long have you been in love with your brother, Joel?”

“Shut the fuck up,” said Joel. “Benj, I asked you a question.”

“How long?” Tony asked again.

“Both of you shut the fuck up!” screamed Benji, pushing Tony away from him. “Joel, please leave.”

Joel leered at Benji as he refused to meet his eyes. “Fine.”

As he turned on his heel and went to cross the patio, there was a sequence of rushed whispers and finally Benji’s voice called out, “Wait.”

Joel stopped in his tracks but did not turn around. The sounds of someone getting out of the water echoed in his ears, and he felt rather than heard Benji approach him.

“Shit, Joel, I don’t know what to say.” Benji paused, and Joel knew he was running a hand nervously through his hair. “I’m sorry you had to find out like this.”

Joel whipped his entire body around only to come face-to-face with his very wet and very naked twin brother. There were words of rage on the tip of his tongue, yet they wouldn’t let themselves be heard. Instead, he stood in silence, looking down into Benji’s anxious eyes.

“Jesus Christ,” said Tony exasperatedly from the pool. “You two sure are a stubborn pair. Joel, Benji’s only fucking me because he can’t have you. He told me so.”

“ _What_?” said Joel incredulously.

Benji stared at Tony in disbelief.

“And Benji, it’s obvious Joel is head-over-butt-crazy in love with you. How many times has he walked in on you with other girls and not given a shit? But now, because I’m a guy, he freaks out. Because I’m not _him_.”

Joel and Benji turned towards each other with matching looks of shock.

“Is that true?” they demanded in unison.

Tony chuckled. “Damn self-righteous men,” he muttered.

Joel stuck his hands in his pockets and examined the railing. “I, uh… yeah.”

“Yeah,” Benji repeated shakily.

Joel raised his eyes to find Benji gawking at him. He was about to say something – what, exactly, he had no idea – when Benji closed the small distance between them and pressed his lips to Joel’s. It was the chastest of kisses, albeit nowhere near brotherly, but it was enough to make Joel’s entire body tingle as he reached out to wrap his arms around his brother. Feeling the wet skin under his fingers and the impending hardness against his thigh, Joel deepened the kiss and moaned from the back of his throat as Benji’s tongue came into contact with his.

It seemed like an eternity before Benji pulled away, and Joel couldn’t do anything but look at him. Flushed face, kiss-swollen lips, eyes wide with a mixture of terror and relief, all because of _him_. Joel could have spent all night just looking at him, but Benji nodded towards the pool with a smirk.

Dazed and full of other emotions he couldn’t begin to explain, Joel allowed Benji to take his hand and lead him down to the pool. He remained standing and silent as Benji lifted off his shirt and hesitated at the button on his jeans. Joel took the opportunity to capture Benji’s mouth again, and Benji had no further qualms as he unfastened Joel’s jeans and let them fall to the ground, followed by his boxers.

Abruptly breaking the kiss, Benji fought to catch his breath and looked Joel up and down. He sucked a lip ring into his mouth as he examined his brother from head to toe, pausing wistfully on the part Joel was becoming most aware of.

Faintly, as though he were miles away instead of just a few feet, Joel heard Tony’s voice. “It’s not fair that Joel is the only one of us that’s not soaking wet.”

Benji’s lips slowly curved upwards into a grin before he reached out and pushed Joel into the pool. Hitting the water with a big splash, Joel was very relieved to find it at a bearable temperature and broke the surface almost immediately, shaking his head much like Benji had done. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to face Tony.

Tony’s eyes bore into his. “I can share if you can.”

Joel felt a smirk form on his face as they both turned to face his brother, who had just lowered himself into the pool and regarded their identical expressions skeptically.

“What?”

Joel immediately swam up to him and crushed their mouths together once more, not bothering with formalities by plunging his tongue in before their lips even touched. Benji reciprocated happily, cradling Joel’s head with both hands until they were forcefully wretched away and pinned behind his head.

Squinting one eye open, Joel caught Tony standing behind Benji with both of his wrists in one hand. Benji probably could have struggled his way out of it, but judging by the fervor with which he was kissing Joel, he didn’t want to. This assumption was confirmed when Benji bucked his hips directly against Joel, brushing their erections together and eliciting a soulful groan that Joel realized was coming from him.

“Do whatever you want to him,” Tony whispered huskily, speaking to Joel but into Benji’s ear. “He’s wanted this for so long. I was just a stand-in.”

Joel hastily broke the kiss and licked his lips, leaning his forehead against Benji’s. “I-I don’t know what to do. I’ve never been with a man before.”

“For shame,” said Tony with a chuckle, planting a quick kiss on Benji’s neck. “I suppose I can teach you. I do know what he likes, after all.”

Joel smiled bashfully and looked up at his brother. “You’re awfully quiet, Benj.”

“Not for long,” Tony quipped. “He’s quite the screamer, as I’m sure you could tell.”

Benji sucked his lip ring into his mouth again before returning Joel’s stare, his eyes radiating with what could only be described as lust. “Please touch me, Joel,” he said in a small voice.

Joel groaned again, the simple sound of his brother’s voice making his entire body tingle. He felt Tony grasp his hand underwater and lead it between his and Benji’s bodies, closing his fingers around their naked erections. Benji gasped and arched back against Tony, who immediately latched onto his neck and began nibbling earnestly. Joel took the cue and lowered his mouth to the other side of Benji’s neck, flicking his tongue out to lick a bead of water before pressing his lips to the wet skin. Benji shivered appreciatively.

“Joel, please.”

Joel had no clue what his brother was begging for, but he felt Tony’s hand reach for his other one and guide it around Benji’s thigh towards his ass.

“Benji,” Tony whispered into Benji’s ear, flicking his tongue out to lick around the shell. “Wrap your legs around Joel.”

Benji complied immediately and squealed when Tony trailed Joel’s middle finger down the crevice of Benji’s ass and placed it at his entrance. Taking the initiative, Joel slowly pressed his finger inside and found it quite easy due to the lubricant that was already there from his tryst with Tony.

“You shouldn’t have much trouble stretching him,” Tony said with a grin. “It’s been what, ten minutes?”

Joel exhaled sharply as Benji pushed down on his finger, urging him on. This was just like fingering a girl, actually; Joel could feel Benji’s muscles tighten around him as he slipped in another finger and went further inside while continuing to pump their cocks together.

“Curve your fingers towards you,” Tony instructed. “You should feel something spongy. Keep hitting it and you’ll make him scream.”

Doing as Tony said, Joel thrust as deep as he could until he found the spot in question. Benji’s entire body jerked at the contact, and Joel dropped his head to kiss along Benji’s chest. Closing his mouth over a nipple, he flicked his tongue rapidly against the cold piercing until he thought Benji was about to jump out of the water.

“ _Fuck_ , Joel!” he cried out. “Fuck… Jesus… please…”

Joel looked up to see Tony clearing Benji’s hair out of his face, his wrists comfortably bound behind his neck. The look of pure rapture on his face was enough to make Joel want to come right then and there.

“I think he wants you to fuck him,” Tony said needlessly.

“Yes, _God_ , yes. Please,” agreed Benji.

“Don’t I need… something?” asked Joel. “I don’t want to hurt him.”

“Believe me, you won’t hurt him,” Tony assured him. “He likes it rough. Right, Benj?”

Benji whined in response as Joel removed his fingers and let go of Benji’s cock to stroke his own, maneuvering it between Benji’s thighs. He felt Tony’s hand grip his cock and place it at Benji’s entrance, nudging the head against the tight ring of muscles.

Benji screamed; Joel growled into his chest as he pressed inside. Once completely sheathed within his brother, Joel took a moment to raise his head and look him in the eye.

“I love you,” he said quietly. “I’ve loved you forever.”

Benji smiled in the midst of his excessive pants of air. “I love you too, Joel.”

Leaning down to kiss him one more time, Joel clutched him by the hips and began pounding into him rather sharply, putting more emphasis on the depth than his speed. Benji’s screams grew louder, a string of incoherencies that Joel wasn’t even trying to understand but enjoying all the same. His twin was hot and tight around his cock, becoming even tighter with every thrust and every brush against that spongy spot deep inside of him.

“Holy fuck,” Joel hissed through his teeth, his head cradled under Benji’s chin. “I’m gonna come.”

“Wait,” said Tony, sneaking his hand between the twins to wrap his fingers around Benji’s aching cock. “You should come together.”

Joel growled again as he slowed himself down enough to hold off his orgasm. Lifting his head, he saw Benji staring down at him through hooded lids. His brother looked as though he wanted to toss his head back when Tony started stroking him, yet he kept his eyes locked on Joel’s. His screams were now a jumble of wails and jagged breath, and Joel could feel that he was close. Quickening his pace, he embraced his brother firmly as he felt Benji’s warm release on his chest and followed with his own.

“Fucking Christ, that was hot,” Tony whispered.

Joel smiled and cleared his throat in an attempt to regain control of his breathing. “Fuck, Benj, why didn’t you say anything? We could have been doing this for years.”

“Same goes for you,” Benji panted, his trademark smirk returning to his face. “What did you want anyway? Not that I’m complaining, but I don’t remember inviting you over tonight.”

Joel’s mind went blank. “I honestly don’t remember,” he said, laughing. “I guess it doesn’t matter anymore.”

“No, it doesn’t.” Benji freed his wrists from Tony’s restraint and cupped his brother’s face with both hands. “God, Joel, you have no idea how much I fucking love you.”

“I think I have a pretty good idea,” replied Joel, leaning in for a soulful kiss. He was so involved in Benji’s lips and tongue that he vaguely heard Tony’s voice besides them.

“You’re welcome, you ungrateful bastards.”

Joel waved him off as he gave Benji his full attention and tried to make up for years of torment and misunderstandings in the warm water, his brother’s screams of ecstasy engraved into the back of his mind forever. He should really learn not to think so much.


End file.
